Sub-atmospheric cook-and-hold steaming ovens are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,903 discloses an open topped water holding tray that is disposed at the bottom of the oven. The oven includes means to heat the water to provide steam for cooking and/or holding food products warm and moist. A manually operated drain valve is provided near the lowermost portion of the water tray. An optional grease catching pan is disposed between the racks of the oven and the water tray. The drain valve is manually operated to periodically drain the water tray.
Use of clad material in cooking appliances, specifically skillets and braising pans, is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,101 discloses a braising pan that could incorporate clad material for a bottom.
There is a need for an improved steaming oven with a bottom that resists deformation, such as warping.